The End of Forever
by radiogirl
Summary: When Maria travels to Roswell for the summer to seek peace she never expected to find what she did and as she struggles to make Michael understand why it could never last forever, she struggles with herself to understand why it had to happen to her. MM
1. Welcome to Roswell

~A/N~ Hey people, I hope you like this. It starts a little slow but it will get a bit weirder as the story goes on. Other characters to be introduced in the next chapter. Mysteries to be resolved soon. Please review? If you don't review you don't get more story! So PLEASE review even if you hate it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell- simple as that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maria watched through the car window at the dull flat land of the vast desert that stretched before them. It had been her decision to come and she could still hear the tone of her mother's voice when she had told her she wanted to go, the worry lines that creased her forehead and the almost constant frown that held on her face. Although she had tried to be happy lately Maria knew the despair her mother was feeling. Sadness for all the things that she had lost and all the things she knew she was going to lose in the future.  
  
"We're here," the voice of her aunt Maggie brought Maria back to the present and she saw the small town emerging in the distance, jutting out from the desert sand like rocks in a still ocean. It looked tired and dull compared to Chicago where she had lived almost her whole life.  
  
"I know it's small compared to where you come from but we make it fun. Roswell really is a nice town once you get to know it. Good people, I think you'll like it here Maria," her aunt said and Maria could hear in her voice how much she was trying to be cheerful. Maria smiled weekly at her as their station wagon rolled into town.  
  
After about two minutes they were in a small housing district and pulling into the driveway of a house in the outskirts of town.  
  
Maggie and Maria climbed out of the car and headed up to the door. Her aunt pushed it open and Maria looked inside. It was small yet comfortable, the furniture all out of date and homey. Maria sighed as she looked around at the home she would be calling her own for the summer.  
  
The door to the kitchen swung open and she smiled as her uncle Tony rushed excitedly out to greet her.  
  
"Ria, you're here!" He exclaimed as he scooped her up into a tight hug.  
  
"Hi Uncle Tony," Maria smiled brightly at her uncle.  
  
"Don't smother the dear Tony. Let her have some air," Maggie's warning rang out through the room and over Tony's shoulder she could see the look of distress on her aunt's face. Instantly her uncle let her go and looked at her apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry Ria," he said looking at her. "So, um, did you see town? How do you think you'll like it here?" He took her hand and led her over to the small sofa in the living room.  
  
"Well, it's a little small for my liking being a Chicago girl and all. I like it though- I think Roswell will be the perfect place to spend summer vacation," Maria said nodding. She was trying to reassure herself more than her uncle as she felt the fear creep into her heart. 'Stop it Maria, it will be fine,' she told her self but couldn't shake the nagging feeling that nothing was ever going to be fine again.  
  
*That night*  
  
Maria looked around the small restaurant as she was led in protectively by her aunt and uncle. It was cute, so small town. Decorated to the theme of Roswell- pictures of UFOs and aliens littered the walls and the few waitresses in sight wore bobbing alien antennae headbands. She smiled at the closeness of it all- the way the waitresses talked to the customers personally because they had known them their whole lives.  
  
A petite girl with long brown hair walked up to them and smiled warmly. "Maggie! Tony! Come on in, I'll seat you up front," she said grabbing menus as she eyed Maria mysteriously.  
  
"Thank you Liz, you're too kind," Maggie said as they all slid into a booth near the front of the restaurant. "Liz, I'd like you to meet our niece Maria. She'll be staying with us for the summer. She lives up in Chicago and decided she needed a little less action for a change."  
  
Liz smiled in Maria's direction and whipped her order pad from her apron. "It's nice to meet you Maria. I'll have to show you around tomorrow. You can meet my friends- how does that sound?"  
  
Maria looked at the girl shocked. She had just met her and already she was offering to invite Maria into her life and meet her friends. Taken aback she replied softly, "that sounds great."  
  
"Good, I'll come by tomorrow about one," she smiled and turned toward Tony. "How about I start you out with one of those world famous shakes you love so much Tony? I'll make it extra frothy just the way you like it, on the house. One for each of you in honor of Maria's arrival." She said and smiled at the trio once more giving a secret wink at Maria before tucking the pad into her uniform and heading back to the counter. 


	2. More Questions

~A/N~ Thank you for the reviews so far! I had this chapter all ready so I decided just to put it on to add a little mystery. I know a lot of you will have questions after this chapter- most involving Max. Don't worry, all your questions will be answered. Adios and REVIEW PLEASE?  
  
Disclaimer: The fiction is mine, the Roswell character aren't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The Next Day- around one o' clock*  
  
Maria heard the honk of the horn and called to her aunt and uncle as she sped out the door and closed it behind her. She saw the car and recognized Liz's bubbly face in the front seat. Thankful for a distraction, Maria too smiled brightly as she climbed into the front seat of the car.  
  
"Hey girl! How are you today?" Liz asked as she looked over her shoulder and backed into the street heading for town.  
  
"I'm doing good. How about you?" Maria asked glancing over at her.  
  
"I'm doing great! We're headed to the Crashdown- the place you ate last night- again to meet some people. Then we'll see what we can find to keep ourselves busy."  
  
Maria smiled and watched out the window as they neared downtown. The ride was silent and neither talked until they pulled up in the back lot of the Crashdown.  
  
"My parents own the restaurant if you were wondering. We live in the apartment up above," Liz explained as she turned off the car, grabbing her keys the two got out.  
  
They entered the restaurant and were greeted by a fairly full restaurant for a Thursday afternoon. Maria's eyes scanned the crowd and were instantly drawn to a group of people in the booth nearest to the back. There were three of them, two guys and a girl, and they looked friendly enough laughing at something the boy in the corner had said.  
  
"There they are, come on!" Liz exclaimed and led Maria over to the booth. The three sets of eyes drew up and all settled on her. Instantly Maria grew self-conscious at their questioning stares but Liz broke the tension.  
  
"Move over you guys, do you not have room or something?" She kidded and instantly they sprang into action allowing the two to slide into the tight booth. Liz sat next to one of the boys and Maria next to the one girl in the booth.  
  
"So Liz, a little rude for not introducing us to your friend don't you think?" The boy next to her asked swinging his arm over her shoulder as his lips connected with hers. Instantly Maria recognized that they were a little more than friends and a slight smile played on her lips at the way the boy looked at Liz, completely entranced.  
  
Liz laughed and glanced over at Maria, "you guys I want you to meet Maria. She's Maggie and Tony's niece from Chicago. She came down to Roswell for the summer just to hang out."  
  
"Well we always love outsiders to bring a little excitement here to Roswell," the boy that didn't have his arm around Liz said smiling. "I'm Alex by the way. The one, as you'll find out, is the coolest in this group."  
  
Maria giggled and shook his hand that he had held out to her.  
  
"Yeah right Alex! In your dreams," the blond next to Maria said slapping him lightly. She looked over at Maria, "I'm Isabel. Alex only WISHES he was as cool as me." She said smiling smugly at Alex and Maria laughed.  
  
"Sheesh you two, do you EVER shut up about who is cooler? It is getting old," Liz's boyfriend said and laughed glancing over at Maria. He was good looking and Maria could definitely tell what Liz saw in him. He reached out his hand toward her, "I'm Kyle, Liz's boyfriend."  
  
Maria smiled and shook his hand glancing once more at the group she was sitting with. They all seemed nice in their own specific way. Her mind flashed to her friends back in Chicago and she felt her heart darken at the way things had changed over the years. What had once been a joyous and carefree relationship between them all had turned to dust as the years of despair had slowly taken their toll on each one of her three closest friends.  
  
"Where's Michael anyway? Didn't we tell him to be here at one?" Liz's voice brought Maria out of her trance and she wondered for a moment who Liz was talking about.  
  
She heard the front door's bell ding and watched as Kyle's eyes darted to someone behind her. "Well, speak of the devil."  
  
Slowly Maria turned her head and was met by the inquiring gaze of a boy walking into the restaurant. His eyes held hers for a brief moment before he reached for a chair at the empty table next to them and swung it over toward their booth, placing it backward and straddling it casually.  
  
"Hey Guerin, there's this thing we normal people call being ON TIME. You should try it some time," Kyle said, his sarcastic smile sliding off his face at the glare Michael shot him.  
  
"Bite me Valenti," he muttered glancing over at Maria. "So who are you?" he asked grabbing a fry from the neglected plate in the middle of the table.  
  
"Geez Michael. Work on your manners why don't you? And stop attacking Kyle." Liz said somewhat disgusted. Maria caught a gleam in Liz's eye at that moment and she could see something wasn't right between those two. Something deep had wedged its way between their relationship and somehow Maria knew they hadn't been good friends for a long while. "This is Maria. She's Maggie and Don DeLuca's niece who's visiting for the summer."  
  
Michael looked her over nodding slightly as a "hello" before glancing back at the whole group. "So what are we doing today anyway?"  
  
"I was thinking we'd show Maria around Roswell. You know, the fun points in town and all. Convince her that we aren't totally lame here in Roswell," Liz said with a noticeable lift in the tone of her voice as she smiled over at Maria.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Alex commented, "so how about we get out of here?"  
  
Everyone nodded at Alex's suggestion and they all slid out of the booth. Kyle and Liz were in the lead with Isabel and Maria behind them and Alex and Michael in back. Maria glanced over at Isabel who had her eyes locked on Liz and Kyle- a wistful look in her eye.  
  
"They're cute. Liz and Kyle that is," Maria commented and Isabel glanced over at her strangely. Maria saw something in her eye that, for a moment, made her wish she had kept her mouth shut but Isabel quickly replaced that look and plastered a smile on her face.  
  
"They really are." She said. "Meant for each other I guess," she added a hint of bitterness seeping out through her words.  
  
*That evening*  
  
Maria entered her room; a smile from that day's events still etched on her face. They had all been so nice and invited her into their world like they had known her for years. They were all so fun and full of life that it just made her remember more how much different from them she was.  
  
As happy as they were Maria still caught the look in their eye when one of them said something. A look of warning and a look of mystery. There was something about them that still puzzled her. They had a secret; she could see it most in Isabel and Michael.  
  
Isabel had her own special quality of sadness to her especially. Every once in awhile Maria would catch her staring at Liz and Kyle with a look of remembrance in her eyes and Maria knew something just wasn't right.  
  
Despite the mystery behind the five Maria still found herself laughing more than she had in months. She tried to pull herself away. She knew it was wrong to get attached to more people. They were just more people that she knew she would hurt in the end. There was no way for them to ever to be her friends forever. She could never have forever- not when she was going to die. 


	3. Memories of the Past

~A/N~ I am sorry it has been so long since I updated. My computer got a TERRIBLE virus that has just recently been fixed. Also I had Thanksgiving obligations and I was out of town all last weekend and part of last week. So, again I am sorry. This chapter is also REALLY short and I am sorry about that oo.  
  
Although I only got one review on the last chapter I am going to continue with this story. The End Of Forever means more to me than any of my stories. I know what it is like to be extremely ill and it gives me a sense of liberation to be able to write about it and be able to show to you all how it feels too. Although I am not dying like Maria I still know the pain she feels and I hope that you all PLEASE review this chapter. It would help me IMMENSELY to know that you are enjoying it. Even if you hate it- please review? Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Roswell- the characters you don't recognize are mine though so please don't take.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the word rushed through her brain a flood of memories raced through her. Memories of despair and memories of intense pain. She could remember back when it was all just like a bad dream. She couldn't come to terms with the fact that she was sick. Hodgkin's Disease the doctor had said- the thing that would eventually wear her down and ruin her life.  
  
The hospital had been the worst. The stagnant smell of death that loomed through all the rooms and down the halls and reminded her so much of all the people she had lost over the years.  
  
Oh how her mother had cried. At nights when she stayed over in Maria's room she could hear her mother's mournful sobs as they would ricochet off the bare white walls of her small hospital room. Maria would stay awake at night and listen to her mother cry until she fell into a deep and dreamless slumber. She knew what her mother was crying about and it only half had to do with Maria.  
  
It had only been two years since her dad had left them- gone from this world up to the heaven Maria only hoped to know once she left this life. Cancer- the very thing that was going to kill her had taken her father's life first.  
  
When Maria had achieved remission- the seemingly impossible dream of so many she knew- they thought it was finally over. Maria went back to school and started to live her life again almost as if it had never happened. She thought of it as a horrible time in her life that was over for good.  
  
That's why she didn't even think when she started to feel the pains in her stomach again. She brushed them away as monthly cramps- but the cramps never went away. When the doctor told her there was a new tumor in her stomach she had for a brief moment been positive. A tumor she could deal with- just like she had so many times before. Little did she know it was different this time.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this Maria. Your tumor it- well, it's metastasized. It's too large, we can't do anything. Chemo and radiation will just shrink it and give you probably a month or two more. It isn't worth the harm and damage the Chemo will do to your body. It's already weak from having been ravaged for that year. Your body can't take much more."  
  
Maria felt the tears prick at the back of her eyes and she heard her mother's short and uneven breathing beside her. She felt bombarded- like so much information was coming down on her at once and she couldn't register and she couldn't push out from under it all- like she was drowning.  
  
Her mother's thin fingers wrapped around Maria's arm and her nails dug through the fabric of Maria's shirt. "So, wh- what do we do doctor?" Her mother's voice held the sorrow Maria knew was deep within her soul. Maria knew the doctor's answer even before he said it.  
  
"I'm afraid all we can do is wait and let Maria live her life now as normally she can. Let her come to terms with her disease and the fact that she will probably never come out from it."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Maria stared at her reflection the memory slipping from her mind as she examined her face. She couldn't understand how her new friends couldn't see it. The deep bags under her eyes were evident against the pale complexion of the rest of her face. She had gotten incredibly skinny as her apetite had started to slowly decrease.  
  
Her aunt and uncle hoovered over her like she was going to stop breathing any second. She couldn't tell Liz or any of them what was wrong or she knew that they all would look at her that way too. The would look at her like a disturbing picture of the death she would soon become- shrinking back into the shadows and wondering why they had ever decided to be friends with her in the first place. She wasn't going to let that happen. She wasn't losing another friend just because of her cancer. 


	4. The Fight That Changed Everything

~A/N~ I want to thank the reviewers a hundred times over for your generous and kind reviews. You guys rock! You have NO IDEA how much you helped me and urged me to finish this chapter to be able to put it up on the site.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and I ask you to please, again, review if you read it. For some reason this story has been harder for me to write without encouragement and reviews will help beyond belief. Thank you SO MUCH!  
  
Disclaimer: Roswell ISN'T mine but various unrecognizable characters are.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ One week or so later ~  
  
It had been about a week since Maria had spent the day with Liz and her friends and she had seen them multiple times over the past week. She seemed to fit in so well with them, almost like they were all meant to be friends all along.  
  
She had seen the least of Michael, the one that seemed to be the most mysterious. The couple times she had seen him he had kept to himself and always seemed to be lurking in the shadows and observing the ones around him. He joined in the conversation only when necessary and at certain times Maria would look over and see him watching her before his eyes would quickly flick away in slight embarrassment for being caught looking at her.  
  
Earlier that day Liz had invited Maria to come over and hang out at her place with her and Isabel so Maria had borrowed the keys from Maggie and taken the beat up truck into town and over to Liz's. They weren't doing much, just talking and reading old beauty magazines from the stash under Liz's bed.  
  
"So Liz what marvelous plans do you have to keep our interest today?" Isabel asked from her spot sprawled on the bed as her eyes peeked above the YM in her hands.  
  
Liz let out a bored sigh, "I have no idea. I'm sorry Maria but girl, we've done pretty much everything Roswell has to offer. UFOnics, the bowling ally, all that stuff. We've covered every square inch of our boring town."  
  
"Hey, I though you told me Roswell WASN'T boring!" Maria kidded letting out a small giggle as she flipped through a magazine.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes, "yeah well I lied. I always put that act on for new people, especially the tourists at the restaurant. 'Oh sure Roswell is just swell. No boring times here sir we're just a fun ol' town with old fashioned ways about doing things.'" Liz said imitating what she always said to the tourists.  
  
Maria laughed again. "Well don't worry about it Liz. When it all boils down, Chicago wasn't that interesting anyway."  
  
"Oh YEAH RIGHT!" Isabel said laughing, "you can NOT lie to me and tell me Chicago was boring!"  
  
"OK, so maybe you're right. But Izzy you have to remember there is only so much to do in every town. 17 years in Chicago and I pretty much did everything," Maria said using the nick name the group called Isabel.  
  
Suddenly Liz sat up from her spot lying on the floor quickly and looked at both of them, "you guys I have an amazing beyond amazing idea!"  
  
"What Liz? What could possibly be your 'amazing beyond amazing idea' this time?" Isabel said sarcastically with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh Iz, lighten up! Here' s my plan. So you two know that my parents are out of town today and tonight and all and I always get so freaked out when they go away. I was thinking that you two could come over for like a sleepover tonight. I know that's kind of middle school and all but it would be fun! My parents won't care if you stay the night. So what do you think? We'll vedge and watch movies and stuff."  
  
Maria nodded liking Liz's idea. "Sounds good to me. I haven't been to a sleepover in ages and it sounds like a lot of fun."  
  
Liz looked up toward Isabel for the final decision.  
  
"Although I do agree that yes, it is a sort of middle school thing to do I think it will be fun. Let's do it girls, a night of fun for us all." Isabel said and a bright smile lit up Liz's face when she finished.  
  
"GREAT! You guys can come over at five and we can order pizza from Flying Pepperoni and it will be great."  
  
~ That night ~  
  
Maria climbed the wood steps up toward the back entrance to the Parker's house carrying her small bag that held her clothes for tomorrow and various other things and rang the bell. The door opened and Maria was greeted by Liz and even Isabel had showed up before her.  
  
"Ria!" Liz exclaimed using her uncle's nick name for her that Liz had quickly adopted the second day she had spent with her. "Come on in. Izzy and I already ordered the pizza. Cheese good for you?"  
  
"Cheese sounds wonderful," Maria said as she entered the house. The three laughed and told jokes as they waited for the pizza came. When the doorbell rang they all eagerly went and retrieved the pizza from the pizza boy as Liz paid him and shut the door.  
  
"To my room. We can hang in there and eat the pizza while we watch some TV," Liz decided and the others agreed and headed back to their room.  
  
They ate pizza for awhile and flipped channels until they finally settled on Fox where they were showing re-runs of Friends.  
  
"You know, Joey is so hot," Liz commented as she took a bite of her pizza.  
  
Isabel let out an incredulous laugh, "Joey is sooo NOT hot! I'm sorry but they boy is like 30! Liz, I didn't know you had an eye for the older type."  
  
"Hey now," Liz said holding up her hand defensively, "Joey IS hot. Of course I go for the younger type but still. You can't deny his good looks."  
  
"You know, I have to agree with Liz," Maria said laughing. "The boy is kind of hot. And anyway-"  
  
"Wait!" Isabel said suddenly dropping her pizza onto the plate in her lap and holding up her hand to silence Maria as she glanced toward the window. "Did you guys hear that?" She asked, alarm evident in her voice.  
  
"Hear what?" Liz asked fear peaking through her words as she too looked toward the open window of her bedroom.  
  
"That noise," Isabel said setting her pizza aside and slowly inching her way toward the window.  
  
At that moment both Liz and Maria did hear the noise that came from the patio outside of Liz's window. A fairly loud thud.  
  
"Wh- who's there?" Liz called through the window as she nervously glanced back at Maria.  
  
Instantly a face popped into the window and Maria felt the breath she had been holding whoosh out in a sigh of relief at the amused look on the familiar face in the window.  
  
"What, did we scare you girls?" Kyle asked innocently unsuccessfully trying to suppress the snicker that followed his statement.  
  
"KYLE!" Liz exclaimed slapping him playfully, "how could you DO that?"  
  
"Oh Liz calm down, it was just a joke!" Kyle said laughing again.  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes, "did you say 'we' Kyle?" She asked curiously peering around the boy into the darkness of the night.  
  
"Of course he said we. Like he would ever forget us," a voice said from behind Kyle and Alex emerged through the black night. Behind him Maria watched as Michael too appeared and instantly she felt her heart quicken for reasons she couldn't explain.  
  
"Lizzy how could you get pizza and not invite us?" Kyle said as the three of them one by one climbed through the window and into the room as he eyed the half empty pizza box. "We can have some right?"  
  
Liz laughed and sat back down on the bed next to Maria obviously accepting the boys' arrival and relaxing. "Of course, we were done anyway. Stuffed full, right girls?"  
  
"Stuffed full alright," Maria agreed holding her stomach to show that she was done. Each boy instantly grabbed a piece and began eating as they took their places around the room. Kyle slid on the bed next to Liz and wrapped his arms around her protectively as Alex took the bean bag chair in the corner and Michael sat on the floor leaning against the wall in a place, Maria noticed, where he could watch everyone.  
  
After one more whole pizza had been demolished and five re-runs of Friends had been watched in, what they had figured out, was a marathon of old Friends shows, the gang had gotten sick of the show so Liz flicked off the TV.  
  
"So what do we do now? We're out of conventional ways of entertaining ourselves," Isabel said with a sigh as she leaned back on the beanbag she had decided to share with Alex halfway through the third episode of friends. From the looks Alex constantly darted toward Isabel Maria had concluded there was more to that relationship than had been previously stated also and Maria was somewhat anxious to know what it was. She mentally told her self she would ask Liz about that later.  
  
The room was silent and when someone finally did speak Maria was surprised at who it was.  
  
"I think we should learn more about Maria," Michael said giving her a side glance before he looked at the others in the room.  
  
His statement surprised her and she wondered what had inspired him to decide on that.  
  
"WE know about her butt head. If you had been around the last few days you would too," Isabel said as she examined her nails only half paying attention to the look Michael shot her.  
  
"Well I would like to know more about her now," He said glaring at Isabel before giving his full attention to Maria for the first time. "So Maria, tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well, uh, what exactly do you want to know Michael? There is a lot of stuff I could say so could you be a little more specific?" Maria asked her eyes never leaving his gaze.  
  
"Tell me about your parents, your friends, where you come from."  
  
The others looked at her, obviously somewhat curious to find out more about the past that Maria had cleverly hid from them for the last week. Whenever asked Maria would subtly changed the subject or do something so they wouldn't know that she was avoiding the topic of her past. Now, with everyone staring at her expectantly, Maria had no escape but to share brief tidbits of her disturbing past.  
  
"Well, I'm from Chicago. It's big and it's loudly but I love it. I like the feeling of living in a city where whatever you want there is somehow a way to get it. If you want- oh, I don't know- a big pink accordion you can somehow find it," Maria paused as the others laughed at her example.  
  
"My mom is great, I love her and she can always make me laugh. We live in a small brownstone in downtown Chicago close to my high school.  
  
"As for my friends I never really had too many close ones. For awhile I was really good friends with this guy Adam and these two girls Lisa and Alexia. That was freshman year though and as the years of high school wore on us we began to change and separate slowly," Maria said smiling as she finished. She knew she had lied to them about her friends. High school had not worn them down, Cancer had. Her "friends" couldn't stand being around someone who was always in the hospital. Sure, they had stuck around for awhile but near the end, when it really counted, they had gone on with their lives and left Maria behind.  
  
Maria could tell Michael wasn't satisfied with her answer. "What about your father?" He threw the question at her and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She hadn't expected him to pick out the one thing she least wanted to talk about right away.  
  
"What about my father?" Maria countered trying to side step the conversation away from where she didn't want it to go.  
  
"Just what about him? You didn't mention him at all and I just want to know why," Michael's gaze was cold and Maria felt small under his watchful eye.  
  
"Geez Michael will you let up?" Liz muttered and Michael instantly shot a dirty glare at her.  
  
"Oh can it Parker, I just want to know more about this girl that we're going to be spending the summer with. I think we all appreciate knowing everything we can about the people we choose to be our friends," he said giving them all a knowing look that Maria quickly forgot about when Liz suddenly jumped up from the bed surprising not only Maria but everyone in the room.  
  
"No Michael I will not can it!" She said as her usually pale complexion grew red hot with anger as she defended herself. "I am sick of you trying to tell me what to do! You're not the leader over me! I don't care what THEY say Michael you will NEVER be the leader!" Maria watched as tears began to brim Liz's eyes and her angry glance pinned on Michael.  
  
"Will you quit right now Liz?" Michael asked no quieter than Liz was, "you have NO idea what you're talking about here."  
  
"Oh don't I Michael? I've been here the past years too you know! I've watched it all and now you say that I have no IDEA what I'm talking about! You know for a fact that I know exactly what I am talking about." Her voice was icy as she continued to glare at him.  
  
Maria watched in silence as the two glared at each other. All eyes were pinned on them and she knew that everyone had forgotten that she was even there. She knew they were close to revealing the one thing Maria had seen lurking in the shadows of their expressions. The one bit of sadness that she always saw in Isabel at certain points in the conversation.  
  
"The truth is Liz you DON'T know what you're talking about! Yes, you've been here but YOU haven't been here!" Michael shot at her with a venomous tone and his eyes quickly darted toward Kyle sitting on the bed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Michael? If you're talking about what I think you're talking about then just back off alright?" Liz asked as she too glanced back at Kyle sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Maria.  
  
Isabel quickly jumped up out of the protection of Alex's arms and from the tears on her face Maria could see that she had also been greatly affected by their fight. Maria was surprised because the whole time she had been here she had never seen Isabel openly show her emotions.  
  
"Of course Michael is talking about what you think he is talking about!" Isabel exclaimed taking a step closer to Liz. "We all know what Michael is talking about! Don't you DARE deny what you did was wrong!"  
  
"What I did wasn't wrong Isabel so just stay out of this!" Liz screamed and the noise level in the room raised a notch.  
  
"It was your fault Liz," Michael screamed, "you practically KILLED him and YOU know it! He died for you and you are so extremely ungrateful!" She saw the anger and a visible fire in his eyes that she had never seen before. She also saw the hurt that whatever they were talking about caused him. Deep and immense pain that had been there for awhile.  
  
"I can't believe you would say that Michael," Liz said her voice barely a whisper and her lip quivering, "you know I didn't kill him and you know that I am so grateful for- for everything!"  
  
"You may not have killed Max Liz but I can't BELIEVE you moved on to Kyle so quickly after the DEATH of my BROTHER!" Isabel screeched her voice raising into a high squeal as she said the last word.  
  
It was as if the mute button on a blaring TV had been hit. The noise in the room ceased and it was like someone had sucked all the air out of the room. Liz staggered backward as if Isabel had physically hit her and Maria darted her eyes over toward Isabel and saw her standing there, her face as white as chalk, with her hand clamped over her mouth as if she couldn't believe what she had just said.  
  
"Oh my God," Isabel said in a shaky voice, "oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. I can't believe I just said that," she muttered her voice wavering as she saw the hurt expression on her friend's face. "Oh Lizzy I am so sorry. So sorry, you have no idea. I didn't mean it, you know I didn't mean it."  
  
Liz looked her over the hurt expression slowly easing off her face. She nodded, "Oh Iz I know. I know you didn't mean it." She glanced over at Michael. "I'm so sorry Michael. I- I never should have started this. It's just been so hard lately with- with everything," she let her sentence trail off and she gazed at Michael.  
  
Michael nodded slowly, "I should have never said what I did Liz. We all got carried away and I'm sorry."  
  
Liz quickly wrapped her arms first around Isabel and then around Michael and they formed a tight circle, slight sobs still being heard from Isabel as they slowly rocked back and forth.  
  
Maria couldn't understand any of it. The small bits of information that they had given out only led her on a trail of unanswered questions. She slightly shifted her weight and accidentally knocked the remote control onto the floor and it hit with a thud.  
  
Every pair of eyes quickly shot in her direction and she felt their stares burning holes through her. They all realized that she had heard every word of what they had just said and she definitely knew more than she should about a topic that they never talked about. 


	5. The Date

~A/N~ I REALLY want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story so far. I really like this story and know exactly where it is going. Things are kind of dull this chapter but I promise after this things are going to pick up. The alien part of this story is also going to be brought up and that whole scenario will become better and you'll even learn the answers to your questions about Max.  
  
This chapter is pretty long- at least long for me. I couldn't really find a good place to break it in the middle so enjoy! :o)  
  
So thank you again and I ask you to please review this story? Without reviews I have no will to write and if you would review, even to flame, it would help immensely.  
  
Disclaimer: Roswell: Not mine, Unrecognizable characters and the story: Mine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Late that night ~  
  
Maria awoke with a start. She stared out into the pitch black room, her breathing was uneven and her heart was racing. Something had startled her awake but as she stared into the quiet room where she, Liz, and Isabel had slept she saw nothing.  
  
After the fight none of them had said anything about it and all of Maria's questions had been left unanswered. It was like it had been practiced- after the fight they all acted like nothing had happened and Maria had just imagined the gruesome fight that had affected them all so much. Liz asked what movie they wanted to watch and popped it in. They all watched in silence not saying anything.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye through the darkness Maria saw a slight movement and immediately her head flicked toward it and she saw Michael sitting on the floor near her.  
  
The boys had decided to stay over for the night in the family room because by the time the movie they had been watching was over it was around one o'clock in the morning.  
  
Maria looked at him confused as to why he was in here. "What are you doing here Michael?" She whispered quietly trying not to wake the two sleeping girls across the room.  
  
His eyes darted over to the two also. "I need to talk to you," he said as he looked back at her again before lifting himself off the floor soundlessly and heading for the door. Maria got up slowly and walked after him closing the door quietly before walking down the hall. They passed the family room where Maria saw Alex and Kyle sleeping soundly.  
  
Michael led her out onto the small wood porch that the Parker's had off the second floor apartment above the café. The night was eerily quiet as the heat of the summer night wrapped around them both. The only noise heard was from the chirping crickets and Michael hadn't said a word.  
  
She looked over at him and saw him gazing up at the sky and she too looked up at the bright beauty of the stars.  
  
"I know you have questions Maria, I can see it in your eyes. I could see it after the fight and I can see it now," Michael said breaking the silence and tearing his eyes away from the sky to look over at her. "I know you want to know who Max is- was," he quickly corrected himself.  
  
Maria nodded, "I was kind of wondering that."  
  
"The truth is we don't talk about him anymore. Izzy especially, she won't utter his name. We haven't talked about it for a year and it's just been building up inside us all and today I could tell we just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Max was my best friend, Isabel's brother, and Liz's boyfriend. We were all so extremely close- Izzy, Liz, Alex, Max, Kyle, and me- inseparable. We'd been friends for so long, so long I can barely even remember. Max and Izzy and I were friends first and as the years of schooling went by we acquired Liz, Kyle and Alex and it got to the point where I didn't know anyone but them. They were my friends and nothing else mattered.  
  
"It was a year ago that it happened. Max was killed and it sort of tore our friendship apart. When Liz started dating Kyle it really broke us all up. I haven't really been friends with Liz since. We hang out but really we aren't even close to what we were before. Izzy, Liz, Kyle, and Alex have all stayed pretty close friends. Me, I just broke away."  
  
Maria watched as Michael finished. His eyes were glazed over and she could tell talking about Max had upset him more than he was letting on. She noticed how he skipped around in the story and how he tried to cover it up. He never said how Max died and he never truly explained the extent of the friendship between the different parts of the group.  
  
"So I hope that answers your questions Maria," Michael said pulling her out of her thoughts as he looked back at her.  
  
Maria nodded, "it does. Thanks Michael- it means a lot to me that you would share that with me." She paused before going on. "I need to tell you something, something about why I didn't talk about my father." Michael nodded urging her on and she continued, "my father died not long ago- cancer. It- it's just been really hard for me to accept. My mom too and that's why I didn't mention it. We don't really talk about it anymore."  
  
She watched Michael and was surprised as he smiled at her. "Thank you for that too Maria. I know that was hard for you and thanks," he said smiling again.  
  
Slowly he reached his hand up and brushed his thumb up against her cheek and held it there for a moment before quickly pulling away.  
  
It had been so quick Maria almost didn't believe it had happened before Michael turned and slid open the patio door but the feel of his touch still lingered on her cheek as she followed him inside.  
  
~ Two days later ~  
  
Maria lay perfectly still on the bed as her mind reeled as it had been for fifteen minutes. None of what they had said made sense.  
  
Quickly she glanced over at the glowing red numbers that stood out in her dark bedroom. It was 12:34 and she wasn't anywhere near sleep.  
  
Her mind went back to the night in Liz' bedroom and she tried to remember what they had said. She could tell there was more to the story than Michael had let on. 'You're not the leader over me! I don't care what THEY say Michael you'll NEVER be the leader!' Liz's statement came back to her and Maria could almost hear the venom in her words as she said it. 'They.' Who was they? Was it Isabel, Alex, and Kyle?  
  
'It's your fault Liz. You practically KILLED him and you know it! He died for you and you are so extremely ungrateful!" None of the pieces added up, especially not the conversation with Michael in the middle of the night. 'Max was killed,' Michael had said. Killed- not died. Did that mean that Max had been murdered? Or did it just mean that he was in a car accident or something of that sort? It all confused her to no extent and all she wanted was for someone to tell her the truth for once.  
  
*Tap tap*  
  
The noise startled Maria and she quickly sat up and looked in the direction from where the noise had come. She felt her heart speed up as she saw Michael crouched outside of her window looking in at her. She knew that he wanted to come in so she quietly walked over and slid open the window.  
  
"Michael what on earth are you doing here?" Maria whispered just loud enough for him to hear her in fear that she might wake her aunt and uncle.  
  
"I, uh, I was wondering if I could talk to you." It was more of a question than a statement. "I didn't wake you did I?"  
  
"No you didn't wake me. You can come in but you have to be quite alright? If you wake Maggie and Don they'll kill you first and then kill me." Maria said and Michael chuckled as he slid through the window and into her room.  
  
He looked around and Maria was grateful that she had put the fourteen bottles of pills that usually adorned her desk away before she had gone to bed.  
  
They sat on her bed, the pool of midnight that fell on the floor in front of them the only thing illuminating the room.  
  
"Uh, what did you want to talk about Michael?" Maria asked suddenly feeling self conscious as he looked around her small room.  
  
She watched and in the light of the moonlight she could just barely see him blush as he looked at her. "I- I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me tomorrow?"  
  
Maria laughed, "and that couldn't wait until the morning?" She asked playfully. She was shocked he had asked her. She had liked Michael since the minute she had met him but he had never given her a hint that he thought anything about her until the night after the fight.  
  
"I was just thinking about it and I knew if I didn't do it right away I would chicken out," he admitted smiling slightly.  
  
This was a whole side of Michael that Maria hadn't ever seen in the times she had spent with him. At this moment she saw anything but the mysterious yet powerful boy that had hung out with them and lurked in the shadows only talking when asked questions. Michael was nervous and for some reason it made Maria more inclined to say yes than she had been before.  
  
"Of course I'll do something with you tomorrow Michael. I'm glad you asked."  
  
A bright smile broke out on Michael face as he slowly got up from the bed. She got up too and walked him over to the open window. He looked at her before he climbed out. "There's something about you Maria. . . I don't even know what it is," he said shaking his head slightly as he slowly climbed out of the window. "See you tomorrow."  
  
Maria watched as he walked away disappearing into the darkness. She felt her stomach flip as she fully realized what had just happened. Michael had just asked her out on a date. A giddy feeling she hadn't had since before she got sick filled her insides and she smiled as she headed back to bed. There was something about Michael too and Maria couldn't help but want to find out what it was.  
  
~ The next night ~  
  
Maria could feel the eyes on her the whole meal, when they sat in the corner of the restaurant she could see the people looking at them. She could almost hear their thoughts about what was going on between her and Michael.  
  
It had been evident in Liz earlier that day that what was going on between them was a rarity.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So what are you doing tonight Maria?" Liz asked as she lazily wiped down the counters of the Crashdown getting ready for opening. Maria could tell something was on her mind, ever since the fight Liz had been distant.  
  
"Actually I'm going out with Michael," Maria said as she took a sip from the milk shake Liz had whipped up for her earlier.  
  
Liz stopped wiping and looked at her strangely, "you're going out with Michael? When did this happen?" She asked curiously her voice full of uncertainty.  
  
"Actually he asked me last night," Maria said casting a questioning gaze at Liz, "is that bad or something?"  
  
Liz shook her head quickly with a look of guilt on her face as if she had spilled some deep secret, "oh no not at all. It's just Michael hasn't been out on a date since- well, a really long time ago. Michael rarely even goes out anywhere. It was just a surprise," Liz quickly turned away obviously not wanting to expand on the topic and Maria was left with even more questions.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Maria looked out the window at the miles of baron desert that stretched before her and wondered for the millionth time where they were going. After dinner Michael had ushered her out and wouldn't tell her where they were going.  
  
Maria tried to ignore the familiar pain that was constantly plaguing her stomach. She had excused herself at dinner and taken pills that didn't seem to be helping her at all. She knew things weren't going good for her healthwise. The stomach pains had been coming more often and stronger every day but Maria didn't want to think about what she knew was coming.  
  
They had been driving for almost 15 minutes to the undisclosed destination and just as she was beginning to wonder when they were going to get there Michael's voice broke the silence.  
  
"We're here," he said as he killed the engine in the car and looked at her before opening the door.  
  
As Maria got out of the car she wondered where exactly "here" was. All she saw was more sand and scrubby bushes. "Uh, Michael where are we going?" Maria asked as she quickly followed behind Michael as he began walking through the desert.  
  
"Be patient Maria, you'll see." Michael said and even in the dark she could see his smug smile.  
  
They walked in silence side by side for about five minutes, Maria looking around and trying to figure out where they were going and Michael leading the way confidently.  
  
Finally he stopped and Maria looked over at him questioningly. She saw him staring out into the distance and turned her head to see what he was looking at. She gasped as she saw what he was looking at.  
  
They were on a cliff looking over a deep canyon. Down below she saw the reflection of the small river that had formed the canyon and the peacefulness of where they were instantly put her at ease.  
  
"Max and I used to come out her all the time, especially when we were little," Michael said as he took a few steps forward and sat down near the edge of the canyon. Maria kept silent as she sat next to him hoping he would go on.  
  
"We'd make a day trip of it and it bugged Izzy more than you can imagine not knowing where we went. One day she begged and begged us to take her wherever we went and finally we gave in and allowed her to come along with us," Michael chuckled as he remembered. "She was so demanding back then, she could get anyone to do anything."  
  
Maria smiled at the wistful look on his face and she could tell that he was remembering his childhood and yearning to have Max back with him.  
  
"After Max left I didn't come out here for so long. I couldn't bear to be here when he wasn't- it didn't seem right to go to our place when one third of us was gone. Izzy still hasn't been out- she can't come to terms with the fact that Max is dead yet. It took her so long to even admit that he wasn't here and I don't expect her to be able to come out here for a long time."  
  
He shook his head as if to shake the memory out and looked over at Maria. "I don't know what it is about you Maria but you made me want to show you this place. Liz, Kyle, and Alex haven't even been here before. Yet, for some reason I felt I had to bring you here. You do something to me Maria, you make me want to let down my guard. For me, letting down my guard is never a god thing," he admitted as he continued to look at her.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything Michael," Maria said quietly wishing he would continue and tell her more about the mysterious past she long to know.  
  
He shook his head slowly gazing down at the river's water below. "No Maria, I've already told you too much."  
  
~ The next day ~  
  
Maria should have known that telling him he could tell her anything was a bad idea. After that they had left the canyon and trudged back to the car and headed back to Roswell.  
  
Maria walked into the building and instantly felt a pang of guilt as she looked around the small library. She knew she was going against Michael's wishes but she, for some reason, felt she had to know more about what had happened.  
  
She walked over and took a seat at the computerized cataloguing system that held the old newspapers for Roswell back into the late 1970s. She took a look around the almost empty library before taking a deep breath and typing "Max Evans" into the search engine.  
  
The computer whirred as it pulled up the information and in a matter of seconds a headline flashed across the screen. Maria quickly scanned it and instantly knew she had found exactly what she was looking for.  
  
Local Teen Dead  
  
"Late Thursday night police found the body of local teen Max Evans in the ally between the Crashdown Café and Annie's Quick Stop. The mysteries surrounding Evan's death have yet to be solved and police are asking anyone for information to please call them.  
  
Evans was found seemingly unharmed with no sign of struggle or any beating. His body had no scratches or bruises but the family has asked for no autopsy to be done."  
  
The rest of the article went on to tell when funeral services would be held. Maria sighed as she reread the article and felt the hope in her cease. The article was as mysterious as the fight between Isabel, Michael, and Liz.  
  
Maria was about to exit out of the site when a small link at the bottom of the page caught her eye reading "related articles." Maria clicked it and in a minute another article was staring her in the face.  
  
Two Found Wandering the Desert  
  
"Two weeks ago at around 10 o'clock Diane and Philip Evans were driving on a baron stretch of desert road when they came upon the last thing they ever expected to see.  
  
Two young children were wandering naked, hand in hand down the high way. They spoke no English an didn't know who they were.  
  
Since their discovery the Evans have kindly decided to take the two into their home and adopt them. Naming them Max and Isabel Evans the couple has begun to teach the quick-learning pair English and basic skills of life. . ."  
  
Maria stopped reading her mind reeling. Isabel and Max found naked in the desert when they were just kids? Where did they come from? There were so many unanswered questions now that Maria almost wished she hadn't come to investigate the death of Max Evans. She wished she had just kept her nose out of their business and never wondered what the secret that Isabel, Michael, Liz, Kyle, and Alex held ever was. 


	6. The Truth and More Lies

~A/N~ THANK YOU to my extremely faithful and insistent reviewers! (You know who you are) You make this story so much easier to write when you review and you give me faith that people like this story. Thank you again and enjoy the chapter! It's twelve Word pages long! WOW! You will, in this chapter, learn everything that there is to know (almost) about the Max situation. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. ('em of course being Roswell. . . lol.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Three days later ~  
  
Maria glanced quickly down at the crumpled piece of paper and memorized the numbers before driving slowly down the street until she found the correct house. She pulled into the driveway of the unfamiliar house and headed for the door. Since Maria had been in Roswell the group was hanging out at Isabel's house for the first time.  
  
Maria quickly rang the doorbell and a few moments later Isabel answered smiling brightly at her.  
  
"You found it!" She exclaimed as Maria entered.  
  
"I did, it actually wasn't as hard as you led me to believe it would be." Maria said smiling as she looked around the spacious entryway.  
  
"Liz, Alex, and Kyle are in the kitchen, I have to go upstairs and talk to Michael for awhile but you can go in and talk to the others," Isabel said pointing toward the kitchen.  
  
"OK," Maria said nodding in agreement as she headed toward the kitchen and watched as Isabel headed upstairs wondering exactly what she had to talk to Michael about.  
  
On her way to the kitchen Maria stopped and gazed at the pictures that lined the walls. For the first time she found herself staring into the deep soulful eyes of Max Evans.  
  
The confidence in his eyes looked misplaced on the teenager. He had such security and she could tell what kind of a person he was immediately. Instantly Maria realized why the look in his eyes seemed so familiar, she had seen it so many times on Michael. So in control and confident of himself.  
  
She looked one by one at the pictures, a family picture, a picture of Isabel and Max when they were younger smiling brightly at the camera, Isabel and Max's individual school pictures.  
  
"Ria! I'm glad you're here!" Maria tore her eyes away and looked over at Alex who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Alex," Maria said smiling and trying not to let on how mysterious she thought the whole situation was.  
  
"Come in the kitchen, Liz just made some lemonade for us," Alex said as he disappeared through the doorway. Maria followed and was greeted by the happy smiles of the three in the room right when she walked in. They all called out their greetings.  
  
"Liz do you know where Isabel and Michael went?" Kyle asked, "we should probably see if they want some."  
  
"They're upstairs actually," Maria piped in, "I'll go and ask if you want." She offered and the others nodded.  
  
"Sounds good," she heard Alex say as she began to leave the kitchen.  
  
She slowly ventured up the stairs again staring at the numerous pictures that adorned them showing that the Evans' were extremely proud of their children- now their child.  
  
As she got further up the stairs an irritated voice could be heard and she quietly crept toward where it was coming from.  
  
She came to the last door down the hallway and found herself at the entrance to the Den. She could clearly see Michael and Isabel as she realized that the irritated voice belonged to Isabel. Maria knew it was wrong to listen in but she slipped into the shadows anyway and listened as they feuded.  
  
"How could you DO this Michael? You know it's wrong! How much did you tell her anyway?" Isabel asked throwing up her hands and glaring at him.  
  
"Would you calm down Izzy? I didn't tell her much at all. I simply told her who Max was and that's all."  
  
Quickly it dawned on Maria that Isabel and Michael were talking about her as Isabel continued.  
  
"Oh no, that's not all. Don't forget Michael, I'm not like everyone else- I can read you. That's not all that happened so spill and don't leave anything out."  
  
"So what if I took her out? All we did was go to dinner and then drive around for awhile. I took her to- well, I took her to Gull River," he said the last two words quietly and instantly Isabel's face grew red with anger.  
  
"GULL RIVER! How could you take her there Michael! And how could you tell her those things! We aren't like everyone else! You can't just go and spill our secrets! You know that and I know that- Max knew that too and he died because he let too many of his secrets get out!" Isabel screeched as she quickly paced back and forth across the room.  
  
Isabel jerked quickly toward Michael and accidentally knocked up against the couch-side table and Maria watched as the lamp that was perched upon it tumbled to the ground shattering into pieces.  
  
Isabel gasped and Maria watched as tears sprang to her eyes, "oh no!" She yelped as sobs began to shudder through her body. Instantly Michael was at her side and he wrapped his arms around her trying to sooth her.  
  
"Don't cry Izzy, it's alright. Don't worry, you know we can fix it." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
Isabel shook her head, "I can't do that right now Michael. I- Max bought that lamp for mom and dad. Fix it for me please? I'm too much of a mess to do it right now." Her tone showed that she was a bit calmer as she quickly swiped her and across her eyes to wipe away the tears.  
  
Maria watched as Michael crouched down in front of the lamp. Slowly he held his hand over it and the pieces, to Maria's surprise, began to twitch and slide closer together.  
  
As Michael worked everything began to dawn on Maria. Slowly the pieces of the lamp sprang back into place and when Michael lifted it up it was whole and looked as if it had never been touched.  
  
Maria backed away from the door quickly, it couldn't be true! It wasn't possible. The words from the newspaper, the words from the fight, and the many words Michael had said to her rushed back to Maria and suddenly everything began make sense.  
  
She quickly backed up more and accidentally knocked against the wall drawing the attention from the two in the room. Michael rushed out to investigate and his eyes met hers briefly before she quickly turned and bolted down the stairs and out the door.  
  
As she jumped in her car she could hear Michael screaming her name and trying to get her to stop. He ran out of the house as she jerked the car into the street and began heading for Maggie and Don's house. Her breath was ragged and her heart raced, pounding in her ears and blocking out the sound of Michael's tires squealing behind her as he followed her down the street.  
  
She reached the house and quickly jumped out of the car and tried to run to the house. Michael was too quick and caught her wrist as she headed up the steps of the house.  
  
"Maria WAIT!" He screamed and she looked back at him. Something was different and she blinked trying to get her eyes to focus. His form was blurry and all of a sudden she felt herself beginning to get tired. She stopped and looked at him once more before her legs gave out under her and the ground rushed up to meet her and the only sensation she felt was the throbbing pain in her stomach and the feel of the hot pavement under her face as she fell.  
  
~ Some time later ~  
  
The hours ran together in a mess of concerned voices and sensations. As Maria struggled to open her eyes she felt the presence beside the bed shift. She was glad Aunt Maggie had stayed with her while she was out and slowly she turned her head to look at her.  
  
She opened her eyes and instantly recoiled as she saw who was actually sitting in the chair by her bed.  
  
His eyes gazed at her and his expression alone made her tensed muscles relax a bit  
  
"Ria," his words trailed off at her and Maria was surprised to hear him use the nick name that Liz called her all the time. "Ria," he said again this time leaning forward a bit his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Michael I- I didn't hear anything I swear," Maria lied trying to cover up the fact that she had been eavesdropping on the conversation between Isabel and Michael.  
  
Maria was surprised as an amused look filled Michael's eyes and he smiled at her warmly. "Of course you did Maria and it's ok."  
  
"It's ok?" Maria asked relaxing a bit more at the kindness in his eyes.  
  
"Of course it's ok. There are so many more things that we never told you Maria but I figure now there's no point but to tell you. First, are you ok? You took quite a fall earlier and you look a little pale," Maria could hear the concern in his voice.  
  
Instantly she nodded, "of course. I'm fine," she lied smiling slightly to cover up what was actually going on.  
  
Michael didn't look convinced but went on anyway. "OK. Maria, we've been keeping something from you the whole time. There's a whole part to the story that I never told you- that we've never told anyone outside our group.  
  
"Back in 1947 something happened here in Roswell, a spaceship crashed. The government lied and tried to say it was nothing but a weather balloon but that's not true. The spaceship crashed and one alien dragged four pods into a cave and hid them so that they could stay there until they were ready to hatch. The pods held babies- alien babies." He stopped and waited for what he was saying to sink in.  
  
"When those pods hatched we looked like we were seven. Isabel and Max headed in one direction, me in another, and Tess in another. Max and Izzy were found by the Evans' and I was found by a farmer. I was instantly put under control of the state and put into foster homes. The Evans' adopted Isabel and Max and Tess was found by Nasedo.  
  
"As we grew older Izzy, Max, and I began to realize we weren't the same. We realized we were aliens and guarded our secret for many years. A few years ago, though, Liz was shot while working at the Crashdown. Max had always had a crush on Liz and Max was never the kind of guy to not help someone who was suffering so he- he saved her. Max was the only one who got the power to heal and that day in the café he saved Liz and brought her back to life.  
  
"After the incident in the Crashdown things were never the same. Eventually not only did Liz know but Alex and Kyle found out also. Max and Liz began dating and that was when Tess came back into our lives.  
  
"We didn't know there was another alien like us and Tess and Nasedo, the alien who saved our lives, taught us things about ourselves that we could never even venture to guess. We learned we were the royal four and we had lived before up on a planet called Antar. Max was the king, I was his second in command, Isabel was Max's sister and my wife, and Tess was Max's wife.  
  
"Things happened in the next months that would leave scars on the relationship between us all. Max fell in love with Tess and Liz was replaced. Eventually we learned that Tess had been deceiving us all along and we sent her back up to Antar.  
  
"Liz and Max instantly got back together and things seemed to be the way they were before. We lived happily for a few months and it seemed things wouldn't ever change.  
  
"We have enemies called the skins who had been hunting us for years and we'd had a few encounters with them before but none like that night.  
  
"Max got the call around seven and Nicholas, the leader of the skins, told him that he had kidnapped Liz and wouldn't let her go until what was left of the royal four showed up. So we all went and met him in the ally beside the Crashdown where Nicholas was waiting with Liz.  
  
"The minute Max stepped up to try and save her Nicholas killed him, killed him in a way only an alien can kill someone. That is how Max died and ever since that day things have never been the same.  
  
"It really ruined us when Liz began to see Kyle. Now I can see why she did it. She needed to escape it all for awhile and as I grew closer to you I understood more and more what she needed to get away from.  
  
"Max was our leader Maria, he was the king. When Max died it was said that all his powers would be passed on to his second in command- me. . . and now I am the leader. I got all of his powers, well at least most of them and I make the decisions. I decided to tell you.  
  
"It's all up to you now Maria. You know our secret and you can expose us if you want to. I told you because for some reason I don't feel you will turn us in. There's something about you Ria, you have a compassion that I've only seen in a few people in my life. In a way you remind me of Max and that is why I knew I had to tell you."  
  
Michael finished and they sat in silence for a few moments. Maria knew he was waiting for her to tell him what she had decided to do and she contemplated what she was going to tell him. What he had said- it was unlike anything she could ever have imagined. Aliens, the thing she had so many times called a figment of crazy people's imagination. She had never believed that a spaceship had actually crashed and she had laughed when she heard stories about it.  
  
Finally she looked up at Michael and connected eyes with him. "You can trust me Michael, I won't tell your secret to another soul as long as I live."  
  
A smile broke out on Michael's face and he leaned over hugging her briefly before sitting back in the chair. "I knew you wouldn't Ria. I told Izzy and all of them on the phone after you fell what I was going to do and they were all so worried but I told them you wouldn't tell anyone. I knew you couldn't do that." He paused before going on, "you have to understand something now Maria. You're a part of us now. You're a part of the select few that knows the secret and you will forever be bound to us in a way that no one else will ever understand. So tell me- do you understand?"  
  
"I understand Michael and I want you to know that you can trust me in every way." Maria said truthfully nodding her head. She meant every word she said. There was something about them all that drew her in and had made her feel connected to them in the first place. It was like she was meant to find them and she would never tell their secret.  
  
~ A few days later ~  
  
"Ria, how are you feeling?" Liz asked instantly as she opened the door and saw Maria standing there. The look of concern on Liz's face was genuine as she looked Maria over. She hadn't seen any of them since Michael had shared the secret with her and Maria was wondering how it was all going to work now. Nothing, needless to say, like this had ever happened to her before and she didn't exactly know what to expect.  
  
"I'm fine Liz, don't you worry about me." Maria said plastering a smile on her face as she entered.  
  
"Good, come on, we're all in the family room." Liz said and Maria followed her into the room and instantly every pair of eyes was on her, as if they were gazing through her and searching her soul to see if she was going to keep her promise.  
  
"Maria," Isabel was instantly on her feet and standing in front of her. "Maria I want you to know how much it means to me- to us all- to know that you aren't going to tell anyone about us. I- I have to admit I didn't think you would keep the secret. Michael insisted you would and, well, he's the leader so he told you. Thank you Ria, you've done more than you could ever imagine for me." Isabel smiled as she quickly wrapped Maria up in a hug and from behind her she saw the rest of the people in the room.  
  
Maria took a seat on the couch next to Michael and looked around the room as the conversation started up again. The others held no secrets now and they openly shared what they were feeling. Maria felt something deep inside her peaking out and daring to show itself to her. She felt acceptance, something she had never felt before in her life.  
  
In a way Maria felt like an intruder listening in on them. They shared their secret, a secret so astronomical that most people wouldn't ever be able to comprehend. They shared their secret yet Maria couldn't share hers and she felt guilt beyond no belief because of that.  
  
"So Maria we were all thinking of going to a movie tonight, you want to come?" Liz asked bringing Maria out of her own thoughts and back into the conversation.  
  
Maria nodded, "I would love to come." She saw the others smile and again she felt the acceptance that she had felt before. There was something about them that just screamed acceptance and by the way they talked to her she could, for the first time in her life, feel that they really wanted her to be there.  
  
"Alright, you'll pick her up right Mikey?" Isabel asked sweetly and Maria watched in amusement as Michael shot a glare at her. Isabel just laughed and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll pick you up at about seven," Michael said replacing his glare with a smile as he looked over at Maria.  
  
~ That night ~  
  
Michael and Maria met the others outside the movie theater at 7:15 and they all bought their tickets and headed inside. They filed into a row Isabel first followed by Alex, Maria, Michael, Liz, and Kyle sat at the end near the isle and settled in as the movie started.  
  
The movie was awkward sitting next to Michael, especially since it was a scary movie. Maria had never done well with scary movies- she was a naturally jumpy person and every time she jumped she could hear Michael chuckling beside her.  
  
That wasn't even all. It turned out Maria was right about the whole Isabel and Alex situation and when she looked over an hour into the movie she saw them wrapped up in a tight embrace kissing. On the other side of Michael Liz and Kyle were doing the same thing and that left Maria and Michael sitting awkwardly trying to act like they weren't in the middle of two couples making out.  
  
When the movie was over they all left the theater and headed outside.  
  
"Well, we'll see you guys later I guess," Liz said as they stopped to say goodbye. They had come in three cars and were all parting in different directions. Maria and Michael said goodbye and headed over toward the far end of the parking lot where Michael's car was parked.  
  
The walk to the car was silent until finally Michael broke the silence. "So how you feeling Maria? You're looking a little better," he commented as they reached the car.  
  
"I'm feeling better," Maria lied, "but ugh, I don't want to go home." She groaned as she remembered the way Maggie and Don had been giving her the third degree ever since her fall on the day she'd found out Michael's secret.  
  
The two climbed into the car and Michael paused before saying, "you want to just drive for awhile?" He checked his watch, "It's only nine. You have to be back at eleven, that gives us two hours if we want."  
  
Maria nodded liking the suggestion, "sounds good. Maggie and Don have been a pain lately and I don't really feel like going back there just yet."  
  
Michael drove them out into the desert and Maria sat, again, in silence listening to the songs playing from the radio. Finally Michael stopped and Maria looked around and the miles of desert before looking over at Michael questioningly.  
  
"Gull River," he said with a slightly sheepish hint to his voice. Maria smiled and got out of the car following Michael the small distance before Maria heard the soft sound of the babbling river and Michael stopped and sat near the edge of the cliff.  
  
Maria took a spot near him and sat down looking briefly up at the stars. They were so brilliant out here in the desert. In Chicago you could never see them thanks to the city lights and constant smog and she'd never really seen stars like they had in Roswell.  
  
"She really wants us to get together you know- Isabel," Michael said chuckling. "She really wants good things for me. She worries so much about me." Maria could hear the affection in his voice and even though he acted annoyed at some of the things Isabel did Maria could tell he loved her like a sister.  
  
"Why does she worry?"  
  
"Because I haven't really been happy ever since Max died. It hit me hard- not as hard as Izzy but almost. I lost my best friend, you don't just get over a thing like that. After Max died and I became the leader I just shut down for awhile and didn't want to do anything. You can't imagine what it feels like to have the power I do. I mean, I am the king. . . I still can't comprehend that. I am the king of a whole planet," he shook his head and sighed.  
  
"I can see what you mean. I don't know what I would do if I had that much power," she paused, "hey Michael, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You don't have to answer this," Maria said blushing slightly but continued out of extreme curiosity, "but what kind of powers do you actually have?"  
  
Michael laughed, "you've been dying to know that haven't you?" She nodded. "Well, we all had different power, Izzy, Max, Tess, and I. Basically we can all manipulate the molecular structure of things. We can change our appearance too. Isabel can go into other people's dreams and Tess could make people see things that weren't really there too- that's how she got us to believe all these things. Tess deceived us."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did she deceive you?"  
  
"It turns out, Tess and Nasedo had a deal with Kivar, the current ruler up on Antar, all along. Tess would have Max get her pregnant and she would lure all of us up to Antar and deliver not only their baby but the four of us too. Kivar, of course, wanted to kill us. He didn't want to lose his control. So Tess got pregnant and told us the lie that the baby couldn't exist on earth. We were all going to head up but Liz figured it out. So we sent Tess up in this thing called the Grenilith."  
  
Maria nodded absorbing the information. "Wow. Well Michael, I can honestly say I've never known anyone who has as interesting of a past as yours." She laughed and heard Michael chuckle beside her. A brief silence fell after her statement and she could feel Michael's eyes on her as she sat and looked down at the river.  
  
"I know I came off cruel when you first met me Maria. I've never been able to accept new people like the others, especially since Max died. I've guarded so many secrets for so long and when you came I just didn't know how to feel. So first I avoided you hoping that you would just go away and not ask any questions. They liked you though and I knew that they weren't going to just forget about you. So I went with Kyle and Alex that night to Liz's house on a mission to find out as much about you as possible. Well, that didn't really turn out to be a good idea.  
  
"As I spent more time with you something started to happen and you started to do something to me, "Michael admitted. "I started to trust you. That's why I insisted to Isabel that you would keep our secret. That night we came here I was so close to spilling it all. When you heard us talking I knew I had to tell you everything and teach you to trust me like I already trusted you."  
  
"I trust you Michael," Maria said honestly and Michael nodded.  
  
"I know you do Maria and that means more to me than anything. Like I said earlier, I know I was cruel when you first met me but I really do like you now Maria. . . and I only hope you like me as much as I like you."  
  
Before Maria could realize where the conversation was going Michael leaned over and slowly his lips connected with hers. Maria felt a warmth she had never known rush through her body, flowing through her veins and touching her heart making it swell with love for the boy that she had only just met.  
  
Michael pulled away and looked her over. "That was ok right?" He asked nervously and Maria laughed.  
  
"Of course it was alright. I do like you as much as you like me Michael. I have since the moment I met you. Even when you seemed cruel I could tell there was something about you. I noticed from the beginning the way you evaluated everything before you did it. You may not think so but you really are a good leader. I can tell that you feel that Max was a better leader than you and I don't really know if he was or not because I didn't know Max. All I know is that you ARE a good leader, whether you think so or not."  
  
Maria watched as a smile crept across Michael's face as she spoke. "That means a lot Maria. I wish you could have known Max, he is so much like you. So kind and caring- Max cared about everyone and I have a feeling you do too." He leaned over and kissed her again.  
  
Suddenly Maria felt a pain rip through her stomach and she groaned pulling away and keeling over in pain. It was different this time, Maria had had pains in the past but never like this. The pain went searing through her body effecting everything and making her gasp for air.  
  
"Maria?" Maria could hear his frantic tone. "Maria are you alright?"  
  
Maria shook her head and managed to speak. "No, please Michael. Please just take me home?" She couldn't tell him what was wrong. She couldn't risk losing the only good thing in her life.  
  
"Maria please tell me what's wrong?" Michael said and Maria felt bad at the despair she heard in his voice.  
  
"Michael please, just help me to the car? I need to go home." She begged. Michael scooped her up in his arms carrying her with ease to the car and without anymore questions he drove her back to Roswell.  
  
Maria was in agony the whole way and trying not to show Michael how she actually felt. At last Michael pulled into her driveway and rushed to her side of the car carefully lifting her out and carrying her to the house.  
  
"What's wrong?" Maggie asked the minute they entered the house and she quickly jumped up from the couch as Michael gingerly lay her down.  
  
"I- I don't know. She just all of a sudden was in so much pain. I don't know what happened," Michael said and Maria looked at him and she wasn't sure but she thought she saw a tear glisten in the light as he turned toward Maggie and Don to explain.  
  
"Oh God no!" Maggie said and crouched down next to Maria. "Ria! Is it happening? Is it-"  
  
"NO!" Maria screamed before her aunt could utter what was actually wrong. She looked up at Michael desperately, "please go Michael? They'll take care of me I swear. Please just go?" She couldn't hold back the tears at the way he looked at her.  
  
Slowly he nodded his head and without a word followed Don as he led him to the door. 


	7. Back to the Life of the Dying

~A/N~ I want to thank my reviewers again for your generous comments. You make this story worth writing and putting up for you to read! I again ask, if you read this please review. It helps! Thanks! So, there is this chapter and then two more and the story is done- it's been a hard one to write but I'm pretty much done. I've actually been crying writing it- how sad is that to cry at your own story!? Hehe. Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Roswell but the story is MINE.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ The next day ~  
  
The pain didn't go away and Maggie had taken control. Ignoring Maria's pleas she made plane reservations to send Maria back to Chicago for that afternoon.  
  
Maria watched as Don packed her things up from the bed and sighed dreading her return. Right when she was starting to have fun her time had come.  
  
For weeks Maria had known this stage of her disease wasn't far off. Where she would no longer be able to go about ordinary life and would be confined to the house.  
  
One hour before she was to leave for the airport Maria dialed up Liz's number and waited nervously until finally Liz answered the phone.  
  
"Ria?" Liz questioned when she recognized Maria's voice. "Ria, Michael is going crazy! What's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I- I'm very sick Liz. I have to go back to Chicago. I can't stay here anymore. I- I can't explain it now but I swear I'll call you when I get to Chicago."  
  
"You're leaving now?" Liz asked shocked, "I don't get to see you before you leave? Michael is so worried Maria. Please just tell me what's wrong so I can calm him down. He's been calling every hour to see if you've called me."  
  
"Please Liz, don't tell Michael I've left yet. At least not until tomorrow. I just have to go. I can't tell you why- not yet. Just please trust me and don't tell Michael?"  
  
Liz paused before finally answering. "OK Maria, whatever you want. Goodbye, we'll miss you. You mean a lot to all of us Maria and it means even more that you pledged to keep the promise." Maria could hear the sincerity in Liz's voice and she smiled as she listened.  
  
"Goodbye Liz and thank you too. You invited me into your world like no one has ever done in the past. Thank you so much and goodbye."  
  
Maria hung up and immediately let the tears that had been clogging her voice go. Horrendous sobs shook through her body at what she knew she had just lost. She had just said goodbye for eternity. Liz didn't realize that she was never going to see Maria again- and Maria couldn't bear to think that she was never coming back to Roswell.  
  
~ A week or so later ~  
  
The flight had gone smoothly and the last few days had been a whirlwind of doctors, tests, and pain.  
  
Maria's mother had been white as chalk as she looked at her when Maria was first picked up at the airport. Maria knew she didn't look good anymore. Her face had grown hollow and the skin seemed to be merely resting on the bones. The deep circles under her eyes had grown darker over just a few days and Maria had gotten impossibly skinny landing herself at a weight of about 80 pounds.  
  
It had been Maria's wish from the beginning to not die in the hospital and much to her mother's protest and dismay, Maria was set up on the hospice program. A personal nurse was hired to take care of Maria during the day when her mother went off to work and life went on. Maria refused to die in a place she hated so much. A place of pain and longing that she never wanted to see again.  
  
The days were monotonously boring and dull. Watching TV and reading book after book trying not to think of what was to come. She had called Liz on one of the first days back in Chicago and when she had told her Liz had cried and begged Maria to call her again before it was too late. Maria had promised even though the last thing she wanted to do was to talk to people who had known her as a lively and vivacious person.  
  
The thing that was hardest was trying to not think about Michael. She had just gotten through to him. She had finally gotten Michael to open himself up to her and what happened? She got sick again. Her sickness seemed to come at the worst times- it knew just when it would be least convenient for it to swoop in and take her away from everything that mattered. Maria tried not to think about the fact that this time, sickness would swoop her away for good.  
  
~ Meanwhile, back in Roswell ~  
  
Michael pounded on the door impatiently and waited for an answer. Liz opened it up and the minute she saw Michael her expression fell.  
  
"Michael, please. You know I can't tell you! She begged me not to tell you so please don't make me." Liz pleaded desperately.  
  
"Liz I need to know!" Michael said taking a step into the apartment as Liz closed the door. "Lizzy, please I need you to tell me. Maria- Maria meant something to me. No one has meant something to me for so long and you know that so please, don't take the one thing that means something to me away."  
  
Liz looked at him and the expression on his face tore her heart. "I'm not the one that's going to take her away," she whispered her voice barely audible.  
  
Michael looked at her confused and began to slowly pace across the room, "what are you talking about? Please just tell me Liz!"  
  
Liz shook her head and threw up her hands, "don't you get it Michael? Can't you see? She isn't ever coming back! Maria will never come back!"  
  
Michael stopped pacing and looked at Liz. Slowly the pieces began to fall into place. 'My father died not long ago- cancer.' Maria's words rushed back to him and slowly other bits of conversation came back to him. The way her aunt had seemed so worried the day Maria fainted and the night she got so sick. The way Maria always looked so tired and frail and the way she would always brush it off like it was nothing. 'I'm not the one that is going to take her away,' Liz had said.  
  
Cancer had killed her father and for some reason Michael understood everything now. Cancer was going to kill Maria too.  
  
~ One week later ~  
  
Maria sighed as she watched the credits come on, sad that the show was over and sad that she would have to find something else to do now. Watching the reruns of Friends had always been hard but they brought back happy memories for Maria and she didn't have too many of those left.  
  
Suddenly Mrs. Barnes, or as she insisted Maria call her Susan, appeared in the doorway and Maria could tell something was up.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked worried, "is my mother alright?"  
  
"Oh dear, no it's nothing like that," Susan said looking guilty for having worried Maria. "There's someone here to see you," she said glancing back toward the family room.  
  
Maria groaned, "I don't want to see another doctor Susan. Haven't they figured out yet that there's nothing they can do for me? Please just insist he go away?"  
  
"I did Maria. He insists he come in and see you," Mrs. Barnes said looking apologetic.  
  
"OK, let him come in then but warn him I look like death run over," Maria said and watched as a smile spread across Susan's face before she left the room to go and fetch the doctor.  
  
Maria fixed her eyes on the TV screen and watched as a rerun of Everybody Loves Raymond started. She smiled, she enjoyed that show too. She enjoyed anything that made her forget what was going on.  
  
"Maria," the voice said from the doorway and Maria felt her heart quicken. She recognized that voice and it wasn't any doctor. Quickly she turned her eyes and her gaze fell on Michael.  
  
"MICHAEL! Michael what are you doing here?" She screamed frantically trying to duck under the covers, the effort causing to pant from over exertion. In three long strides Michael was across the room and crouching next to her.  
  
"Maria look at me!" He insisted trying to pry the covers from her hands. "Please Maria."  
  
"Michael I look terrible, please. I don't want you to see me like this. I can't let this be the way you remember me." She sobbed still hiding under the covers.  
  
Michael sighed, "are you serious? You look beautiful Maria. I don't care how sick you get you'll always look beautiful to me." He admitted and listened as the sobs ceased abruptly and Maria looked out from under the covers.  
  
"Yeah right Guerin, you're such a terrible liar." She said glumly but couldn't suppress the small smile that formed on her lips. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Did you honestly expect me to stay away?" He asked as he pulled the chair over and sat down next to the bed taking her hand in his. "Liz told me some things and I had to come." Maria's mouth opened to protest but Michael held up his hand to stop her. "I made her tell me and she didn't tell me anything about you being sick. I figured that out myself."  
  
Maria shook her head, "how did you figure it out? How did you even find me?"  
  
"I just remembered what you said about your dad and I- I put two and two together Maria. I had to find you so I did. If I am determined to do something I will- never doubt me."  
  
Maria looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. His sadness went deep and it effected him more than Maria had ever seen him affected. "Michael, it's going to be OK. I know-"  
  
"No Maria it will never be OK! Don't you see? You're going to leave- you're going to leave just like Max," Maria watched as tears sprung to Michael's eyes. "How can I lose you Maria? How?" He asked desperately seeking an answer.  
  
Maria began to say something when she saw Susan enter the room looking at the boy questioningly.  
  
"Maria, would you like me to make him leave?" She asked suspiciously and instantly Maria shook her head.  
  
"No Susan, Michael is a friend. My mother will be home soon and I want her to meet him anyway," she glanced at Michael and saw him regaining his composure.  
  
"She just arrived dear and should be up any minute. Would you like me to send her in?" Mrs. Barnes asked glancing at Michael still unsure of what to do about the young boy who had lied to be able to see Maria.  
  
"Please do Susan, thank you." Maria said and waited until she left. "Michael, I really want you to meet my mother."  
  
Michael nodded and answered, "I really want to meet her too Maria."  
  
Just then Maria's mother rushed in and her gaze darted quickly from Maria to Michael and back to Maria. "Maria, Mrs. Barnes said you wanted to speak to me?" She asked glancing at Michael again.  
  
"Mom, I wanted you to meet Michael. Michael is from Roswell, I met him when I went to visit Aunt Maggie and Uncle Don a few weeks ago."  
  
Maria watched as Michael raised to his feet and held out his hand, "I'm Michael Guerin. It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. DeLuca."  
  
Maria smiled at the way her mother looked impressed at the boy's politeness and was happy Michael had worked his charm on her.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Michael, I'm Amy DeLuca and you can just call me Amy. Will you be staying for dinner Michael?" Instantly Maria knew her mother liked Michael because she hardly ever invited people into their home.  
  
"I would love to. There are some things I need to talk to you about anyway so dinner would be great." Michael said and smiled at her mother. Briefly Maria wondered what exactly Michael had to talk about.  
  
~ Dinner ~  
  
Maria had insisted they eat in the dining room and slowly she made the painful trip to the table to sit with them. Usually her mother would set up a table in Maria's room and they would eat there so Maria wouldn't have to make the trek to the table. Maria wanted the best for Michael though and she definitely wanted to be around him as much as possible before he left Chicago.  
  
"So Michael, you're from Roswell then? How is it going down there?" Amy asked once they were all seated.  
  
"Well, it's of course summer so it's especially hot and muggy but it's been good. Pretty dull since Maria left but OK." Michael said smiling at Maria as he spoke.  
  
"She certainly did have fun when she was there. I'm glad she was able to have some fun. So how long are you expecting to stay?"  
  
"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was thinking of staying in Chicago on a permanent basis. At least for awhile and I was hoping you would allow me to see Maria while I'm here."  
  
The news shocked Maria and she looked toward her mother to see what she would say. Michael wanted to stay? Maria knew exactly what he meant by a permanent basis. Michael wanted to stay until she died. It was morbid but it touched her heart and made her care for him even more.  
  
"Why of course you can see Maria Michael but where were you planning on staying?" Amy asked also surprised he wanted to stick around until the end.  
  
"Well, I was just planning on getting a hotel room or something and then coming over every day to see Maria if that-"  
  
"No, no. That won't do at all. Hotel prices in Chicago aren't like Roswell, they're horrendous and you would never find a suitable one for a price you can afford. You'll stay in the guest room," her mother decided nodding her head. "Yes, you'll stay in the guest room for as long as you like and then you'll be able to see Maria whenever you want.  
  
"Are you sure Mrs. DeLuca because honestly I can stay in a hotel. I have money saved up and I don't want to impend on your family." Michael explained.  
  
"First of all Michael, just call me Amy. Secondly, I wouldn't have one of Maria's close friends staying in a hotel in downtown Chicago. They aren't safe and they aren't cheap I don't care how much money you have saved up. It won't be any trouble at all and we'd be glad to have you." She glanced over at Maria's smiling face. "Anyone that makes my Maria happy is allowed to stay as long as he wants."  
  
~ Later that night ~  
  
Michael had been quickly set up in the small guest room that used to be her father's office. He had unpacked his small suitcase as Maria slept and when he was done he quietly crept into her room and sat back down in the chair next to her bed.  
  
He couldn't fathom what was going to happen. Her appearance had changed dramatically since he had seen her last. Her once rosy cheeks were pale and hollow. The circles under her eyes had grown and her clothes hung loosely off her gaunt and impossibly thin body.  
  
Slowly he took her hand in his and sighed. Even in her state she was still beautiful to him and lying there sleeping she looked almost like an angel.  
  
He felt her move slightly and her eyes opened focusing in on him. A smile slowly spread across her face as she took a deep breath and Michael could see how tired coming to dinner had made her.  
  
"Michael," she said her voice almost a whisper. "I'm so glad you're here Michael."  
  
Michael tried to smile at her and his effort was unsuccessful as he looked at her thin frame. All at once a thought of her dying hit him and he felt his stomach flip.  
  
"What?" Maria asked worriedly at the sad expression on his face. "Don't you go and be sad for me Michael. It's all going to be alright," she said smiling at him and it amazed him how she could stay so positive when every breath cost her extreme effort.  
  
"No Maria," Michael shook his head quickly. "It's not going to be ok. I- I just can't stop thinking about what happened to Max." Michael said shaking his head and trying to clear out the thoughts.  
  
"Michael, I know it's hard to accept what is going to happen to me and I know how hard it was for you when Max died but we have to make what we can of what time is left. We can't dwell over the future. We have to live in the present."  
  
Michael looked at her and again shook his head. "Maria, there is something I never told you about when Max died. When he died all his powers were supposed to be transferred to me. I was his second in command- that's what was supposed to happen." He stopped abruptly and Maria watched as tears brimmed Michael's eyes. "They all were, every single one. . . except for the most important one of all. For some reason I didn't get his power to heal."  
  
Suddenly Maria understood and she felt her heart clench in her chest. Michael felt guilty because he could never save her. "Oh Michael. . ." She let her sentence trail off.  
  
"So I can't save you and I couldn't save Max. Max can't even save you because he's dead! It's not fair Maria! It's not fair you have to die so young and it's not fair that Max already is gone! How can God take the two nicest people that ever lived? The only two people who I ever loved? How?" He asked frantically and Maria watched as the tears poured down his face.  
  
Quickly she reached over and took his hand, gently tugging on it telling him to come and sit on the bed. He slid over and she wrapped him in a hug letting him cry on her shoulder as she gently rocked back and forth.  
  
"Oh Michael, I know it's hard." Maria felt the knot growing in her throat as a tear slipped from her eye. "I know it's hard but you're here now. The one other person I love is going to be with me when I die and that's more than I could ever ask for."  
  
He looked up at her and sighed. "I love you so much Maria. . ." he let his sentence trail off as he looked up at her. Slowly he raised his lips and kissed her softly, savoring her and trying to take everything in. The feel of her in his arms, the taste of her lips, the smell of her hair- all the things he knew he would forget when she was gone. 


	8. Saying a Final Goodbye to Love

~A/N~ There's this chapter and then the next and that's it. Thank you to all the reviewers- you're amazing. Please review again. . . thanks and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell.  
  
~ The next week- late ~  
  
Michael awoke with a start feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest. A cold sweat had broken out on his forehead and he couldn't get himself to calm down.  
  
The dream had been so real. Set out in the baron desert of Roswell, Max had looked almost like he was alive again and well. It looked like so many days of his past, having fun and laughing with Max. But he hadn't expected her to come in.  
  
When Maria walked into his dream world he had found his subconscious mind confused wondering why she was there. She walked over to Max and he tucked her protectively under his arm, almost like he had known her for years. Maria had said nothing but she smiled at Michael with such love and she looked so real. She was so healthy- so like the girl she had been when she first came to Roswell. The girl with false hopes of the future and dreams of what would never come.  
  
And Michael had woken up startled and wondering how it all connected. He felt his heart begin to slow and his breathing even out as he calmed down. Michael realized he knew exactly what the dream meant.  
  
Maria's condition had gotten progressively worse as the week went on and she began to sleep more and more. Michael would sit with her sometimes and watch her sleep- watch her chest rise and fall and secretly pray that it didn't stop rising and she didn't stop breathing. His internal fears told him Maria didn't have long.  
  
Quickly Michael shook his head as if to erase the memory of the dream from his brain. He didn't want to think that Max was sending a message to him that Maria would go up and be with him soon.  
  
Michael worked with his powers secretly every day, trying to build them up to where they had been before. After the death of Max, both he and Izzy had stopped using their powers and as time wore on the memory of how to use them correctly had begun to dim.  
  
He would do exercises with them and tried as hard as he possibly could to get one specific power to show. He longed for the power to heal. The power to heal never came though, and Michael was left with a sense of wanting- wanting to be able to save Maria's life and wanting to be able to go back in time to make sure Max didn't die. Michael had come to the conclusion that the power to heal would always be one thing that Max had that Michael would never obtain.  
  
Every once in awhile, Michael would slip into Maria's room while she was sleeping and lay his hand on her arm, forming a connection almost instantaneously. A rush of memories would come to him: A tall man leading a toddler Maria down the sidewalk, Amy DeLuca's happy face, a man in a hospital bed looking close to death, Maria in the hospital younger in her teens, her trip into Roswell, and Michael's face. He would push away the pictures and focus on Maria searching for the root of the problem.  
  
He would work hard and try to get rid of the cancerous growths that spread through the length of her stomach but nothing would change. Michael didn't have the power to save the girl he loved.  
  
No matter how much he hoped, Maria would never live to see 19. Quietly he slid out of bed and headed to the door, opening it without a sound and heading toward the kitchen. As he passed the family room he stopped abruptly when he saw the lamp on.  
  
He saw Amy DeLuca sitting and looking at a book in her hand. She looked up and smiled weakly at him and when she turned her head Michael could see the tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
Slowly he approached her and glanced down at the book in her hand.  
  
"She was such a beautiful baby," Amy said sadly with a wistful look in her eye as she looked down at the pictures in the photo album. "We couldn't get enough of her. She was so happy and so- so healthy. When my husband died it hit both of us so hard. Then when Maria got sick with the same thing it killed us.  
  
"Finally when she achieved remission it was like it was all over." Amy shook her head looking over at Michael as he timidly took a seat next to her on the couch. "Now look at my baby, my baby's dying and there's nothing anyone can do for her. I can't save the life of the only family I have left."  
  
Michael felt a pang in his stomach as he again remembered the fact that he too would never be able to save Maria's life.  
  
"I don't know what exactly happened in Roswell between you two Michael but you have to know how extremely grateful I am that you're here. You make my baby happy and that's all I can ever ask for from anyone. Thank you for coming. . . thank you for not disappearing like so many people in her life have in the past."  
  
Michael looked at her and saw the look on her face- a look of gratefulness and a look of pain and longing. "I wouldn't stay away for the world. Maria means a lot to me and the fact that you let me stay here does too. I wish I could save Maria for you Amy, but I can't. I don't want to watch her go," he admitted and sighed, "but God wants her now. He needs Maria up there to make him happy like she made us happy her whole life."  
  
Amy smiled through her tears and took Michael's hand in hers. "You're right Michael. God wants Maria now and once Maria goes she won't know pain anymore. She'll go to a place so much better than this and she'll get to be with her father again." Michael watched as more tears brimmed her eyes and he slid over and wrapped her up in a hug.  
  
'She'll be with Max too,' his mind added as he sat on the couch clutching Amy. Slowly he let his tears go and cried softly for the girl that so many people loved and the girl that would soon go up to heaven where Michael couldn't follow.  
  
~ The next night- late ~  
  
Michael awoke quickly when the beam of light sliced through the dark room and fell over his face.  
  
He sat up and saw the silhouette of Amy DeLuca looking at him. "Sh- she's asking for you Michael," Amy said, her voice shaky and filled with sorrow.  
  
Michael could hear it in her voice and as he jumped out of bed he knew this was it. This was the last time he was going to be able to speak to Maria DeLuca.  
  
Quickly he entered her room and saw Susan Barnes adjusting the oxygen tank that was feeding Maria oxygen through a mask Maria held over her mouth. Michael wondered how he had slept through her arrival as he headed over toward the bed and leaned over Maria.  
  
Her eyes were closed and Michael slipped his hand into hers and slowly they opened. A small smile appeared on her lips when she saw him. Michael was scared- she didn't look good as she lay there so small and sucking in the oxygen, her eyes pleading for more air.  
  
"Hey there," Michael said forcing a smile to appear on his lips. "I hear you wanted to see me."  
  
"Michael," she said quietly forcing the words out. "I- I needed to talk to you." Every word was a struggle for her.  
  
"Well here I am Maria," he was trying to hold back the tears, begging himself not to cry in front of her.  
  
"Don't feel bad Michael," she said slowly. "Don't feel bad that you couldn't save me. It wasn't meant to be. God wants me now and no matter what powers you have no one could keep me from him." Amy was listening to every word that Maria said about his powers but at that moment nothing mattered. Nothing except Maria.  
  
"Oh Maria. . ." Michael's words trailed off.  
  
"It's better now Michael. I'll go now and I won't have any pain," her words were slow as she forced them out, "I get to go up with my father now and I'll say hi to Max for you." Michael smiled and she continued, "thank you Michael. Thank you for coming and thank you for loving me. I got what so many people have hoped for- I got to truly fall in love before I died. . . that means more to me than anything. Thank you and I love you," she said and slowly her eyes closed.  
  
"I- is she dead?" Michael quickly asked Mrs. Barnes scared of the answer.  
  
"No," Susan shook her head, "she's fallen into a deep coma. She's not going to last the night. I suggest we just stick it out and wait." The woman looked from him to Amy sadly as she went to adjust another valve. "I'm giving her a lot of pain medication so that probably explains some of the things she said to you. She's in no pain."  
  
Michael realized that both Amy and Susan thought that what Maria had said about his powers was the medication working against her.  
  
They sat with Maria the whole night talking to her quietly. Amy recalled funny memories of the past when her father had been alive and Michael talked about Isabel, Liz, and all the people back in Roswell and all the fun they'd had that summer. They both prayed silently that Maria, wherever she was, could hear them.  
  
At about four in the morning they were gathered around her as Maria DeLuca took her last breath and said goodbye to earth going up to heaven where she belonged. She was finally with God.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N~ Although it seems so, that was NOT the last chapter. There will be one more- so please review because the more you review the quicker you get the final installment in The End of Forever. 


	9. The Legacy of Maria De Luca

~A/N~ Hey everyone. Well, this is it. The final chapter in The End of Forever. I'm so sad! I loved this story so much and it touched my heart. I really need you to review this chapter more than any because this is the end. Did you like it? I hope so! Tell me!  
  
I am currently working on a new piece because I am stuck in all the other stories. So look for that. Thank you for being faithful readers and reviewers! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michael made the call the next morning to Roswell. He rang Liz's house and told her the news. Liz had cried sorrowfully asking when it had happened and promised to fly down immediately.  
  
They all arrived that afternoon- every single one of them: Liz, Kyle, Isabel and Alex. Liz and Isabel were wrecks and Alex and Kyle held somber faces when Michael gave them the details of when and where the funeral would be held.  
  
The funeral was wretched and it seemed to drag on for hours and Michael was stuck there with introductions and memories of "the good old days" from the people who knew Maria best. From the people who knew Maria more than Michael.  
  
All he wanted to do was escape the room of sadness and death. After three hours Michael had met pretty much everyone there was to meet with Amy introducing him as "Maria's boyfriend" and people looking at him with such sympathy it made him sick. He escaped to a corner and sat in a chair. One by one the Roswellians filtered over and gathered around him, sitting in a group of chairs and not saying a thing.  
  
"So you're Michael?" The voice questioned from behind him and quickly Michael turned to see a young boy around their age followed by a train of two girls looking at him timidly.  
  
"I'm Adam," he pointed behind him, "Lisa, Alexia." Instantly Michael's mind shot back to one of the nights he had sat with Maria when she was in such pain.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You're so lucky to have had friends like you do back in Roswell your whole life," Maria said sighing as she leaned back on the pillows. Michael could see the exhaustion on her face but she had insisted he stay in to talk to her.  
  
"You have us now Maria," Michael said smiling warmly as he took her hand in his. "Didn't you ever have good friends like us before?"  
  
Maria shook her head sadly. "Well, I did sort of. I used to be really good friends with Adam, Lisa, and Alexia. We were the best of friends and we had so much fun together. When I got sick it was really hard on us all. They came to see me regularly for awhile but as the weeks wore on I saw less and less of them.  
  
"When I finally got out of the hospital I thought it could all go back to normal, you know? But once I got back to school everyone treated me differently. Adam, Lisa, and Alexia especially. You would think that my very best friends would treat me the way they had for years but they didn't.  
  
"One day I asked them why they couldn't just act the same around me and we all got in a huge fight where, basically, they told me they could never hang out with me anymore because it scared them so much that I would get sick again.  
  
"When I really did sick again it definitely cemented our non-relationship and we haven't talked for- for months at least. They hurt me a lot and I only wish I'd had friends like you, Liz, Izzy, Kyle, and Alex my whole life." Maria admitted as she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"You should sleep Maria," Michael said looking at her worriedly.  
  
"I think I'm going to. I'll see you tomorrow Michael," she said with a distant tone in her voice as she instantly slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Michael looked them over and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Michael. This is Liz, Isabel, Alex, and Kyle," Michael said motioning behind him as his friends stood to face the new group.  
  
Adam looked around nervously. "Maria used to be our friend," he said, his voice quiet and almost hushed.  
  
"Yeah she told me about you guys," Michael said with a hint of bitterness to his voice. "Do you even think you should be here?" He blurted out and saw the look of grief flash across each one of their faces.  
  
"Look, I know you think you could have stood through it too but you weren't there Michael," Adam said quickly defending the three. "You got to see her when she was trying to be normal! You didn't know the Maria we knew when she was so sick in the hospital. You can't say that you knew." Michael watched as the two silent girls nodded behind him.  
  
"I was there Adam, I was there when Maria was on her last legs. I was there when Maria took her last breath so don't even think that you can tell me I don't know how sick Maria was. Basically, I stood by her and so did all of them. I can't say that much for you." Michael could tell his words had hit them and he saw silent sobs shuddering through Lisa's body as she looked at him.  
  
Quickly Lisa turned and bolted out of the room and Alexia followed behind her leaving Adam. "You're right Michael. It wasn't fair what we did to Maria and the girls know it too. All I want is to say I'm sorry to her but now I know it's too late. Maria's gone," he said sadly and followed behind Alexia in pursuit of Lisa leaving Michael and the others to watch them go.  
  
~ A few days later ~  
  
Michael hauled his suitcase up on the bed and looked at it with dismay. He didn't want to go back but knew he could never stay. He knew Amy DeLuca didn't want him to go but he couldn't stay in this place where Maria had lived so many years of her short life. He could still smell her when he walked by her room and every time he got a whiff of her it brought back so many memories of his false happiness- the happiness that could never last.  
  
Shaking his head Michael unzipped the suitcase and went over to the dresser, taking out his clothes and placing them in the bag. As he was turning away something in the suitcase caught his eye and he turned back curiously peering into the bag.  
  
He pulled out a sheet of white paper and turned it over in his hand curiously. He unfolded it and when he saw her writing he felt his heart catch in his chest. It was from Maria.  
  
Michael,  
  
Now that you read this I am sure that I am gone. I know that you feel that in some way this is all your fault- don't. Nothing has ever been your fault no matter how much you want to make yourself believe. I know you tried to get your powers back. Those days when you came in to try your powers on me I could feel you connecting with me and I'm severely hoping you didn't see too many embarrassing moments of mine. For the first time seeing into your soul I saw what it was like to be Michael Guerin. Alone and wandering through the desert after breaking out of your pod and the loneliness you felt going from foster home to foster home. The love you felt meeting Max and Isabel who were exactly like you.  
  
I know you like to pass the blame to yourself when situations get tough. I didn't tell you but last night Isabel visited me in my dream. She told me not to let you take the blame for it all just because you didn't get Max's power. She also told me that when you get back to Roswell things were going to be different. You all were going to get along better and she was finally accepting the death of Max.  
  
I don't want to go Michael, I'm so scared. To go ahead and see something that no one even knows is there is scarier than I could ever imagine. I think it is somewhat how you feel though, being from somewhere you don't know exists but everyone tells you it does so you believe it. So in more ways than one I've learned what it's like to be you Michael Guerin.  
  
This letter is really a thank you. I want you to know how much you meant to me and how much it meant that you came up to Chicago to be with me in my last weeks. I never knew what love was before I met you and lucky me, I got to learn how to love before I died. I hope I taught you as much as you taught me over the weeks, Michael, because you taught me life lessons that I can't even explain on paper.  
  
I love you Michael and my one wish is that you don't fear your power and don't fear that you aren't a good ruler. I know that some day you'll get to go up to Antar and you'll finally see how wonderful a leader you actually are.  
  
If I could leave you with one thing to remember me by, one phrase you can utter that would always remind you of me, it is never be afraid. Never hide from what you want and never settle for less than you deserve. Once I'm gone I want you to fall in love again, I know it might be hard but you have to promise me you'll make some girl as happy as you made me. I want you to lead your people with no fear and show everyone the person you've showed me in the last few weeks.  
  
I love you Michael and I will miss you more than you could ever imagine. I promise to say hi to Max for you once I get wherever I am going.  
  
-Maria  
  
Michael set down the letter and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. Maria only wanted the best for him. He could tell it killed her to tell him to love again but she had done it for his good.  
  
Maria was fearless and Michael only now saw the fear in himself that Maria had seen all along. Fear of the past when Max died and fear of the inevitable future of leading his people.  
  
Michael could only pray that some day he would be like Maria who truly was fearless. She had asked him if she had taught him as much as he had taught her. Maria DeLuca had taught Michael an undeniable and everlasting lesson. She had taught him to love and she had taught him to go on. To live his life without fear and to be the ruler he was destined to be. No one could ask for more than what Maria had given him. Maria had given him happiness unlike any he had ever known, and he knew he would love her forever. 


End file.
